pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Hippopotas
|} Hippopotas (Japanese: ヒポポタス Hippopotas) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 34. Biology Hippopotas is a quadruped, hippo-like Pokémon that is most commonly found in deserts and other arid places. Its skin color depends on gender: if male, it is tan with dark brown patches, and if female, its coloring is reversed. It has a large snout with round nostrils and eyes that protrude from the top of its head. It torso has mottled coloring and a small hole on its back. Each of its feet has two blunt claws, and it has a small tail. Hippopotas spends its time bathing in sand and avoids water at all costs. It covers itself in sand as a protective measure against germs and expels sand instead of sweat. When it walks through the sand, it shuts its nostrils. It prefers to travel in groups of ten. In the anime Major appearances A appeared in Mass Hip-Po-Sis!. The same Hippopotas Ash rescued appeared again in Sleight of Sand!. A Hippopotas appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where its attacks are used to help repair the Prison Bottle. Minor appearances A Hippopotas made a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A 's Hippopotas appeared in Another One Gabites the Dust! participating in the Battle Stage of the . A Hippopotas was also seen at the Shelter Town's Pokémon Center in Battling a Cute Drama!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Hippopotas appeared in . In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Hippopotas appeared in PRV1. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A male Hippopotas appeared in Bombastic Bibarel & Heroic Hippopotas, alongside his trainer a at the Seven Stars Restaurant, along with a and her . The quartet battled 's , Tru, and 's , Chimler in a Tag Battle. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} (Swarm)}} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Layuda Island, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 161}} |area=Diamond Crater: Smelting Forge (All Areas), Fairy Land: Heat-Wave Desert (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- and spits hunks of sand to attack. }} |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=450 |name2=Hippowdon |type1-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Despite having obvious gender differences, both Hippopotas and its have only one menu sprite and one Dream World picture, both of which depict the male variation. Origin Hippopotas is based on a , with army-like . Because of the spout upon its back that spits sand, Hippopotas and its evolution may be based upon the legendary as, in some accounts of the myths behind it, it is said to support a bed of sand and have the head of a hippo. Name origin Hippopotas is derived from . In other languages External links |} Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Hippopotas fr:Hippopotas it:Hippopotas ja:ヒポポタス pl:Hippopotas zh:沙河马